The Travelling Knight and The Forest Fairy
by SpaceGay
Summary: The Fairy of Russia has his hidden existence disrupted by an attractive travelling knight . . . Will Otabek protect Yurio's secret existence?
1. The Cursed Forest

Once upon a time there was a fairy called Yurochka plisetsky. Yurio as he was more commonly known was a forest fairy who lived in the deepest forests of Russia, for, he hated people.

One day a knight called Otabek Altin, a traveller and explorer, was searching through Yurio's forests.

Yurio sat in his home, a nest of sticks and twigs, high up in the tree tops. It was lit by fireflies, the pretty fairy's only companions.

He heard a rustle from the canopy bellow and the lights suddenly went dark.

Yurio listened, his heard pounding with fear. His breath curling in front of him.

Otabek's horse stopped by the fairy's home and the knight looked up. Wasn't there lights on a moment ago? He thought that these forests were uninhabited, that it was cursed. Why would someone chose to live here?

The knight jumped off his horse, his armour clanking as he inspected the 'nest'. It was beautiful in it's own unique way, workmanship beyond his own abilities. He looked through the branches and saw a pair of striking blue eyes, so someone was living out here!

"Is there anyone there?" The knight called. He was nervous. He had been on many adventures and had been attacked more times than he could remember.

Yurio looked at the attractive knight warily. He gulped and searched for his voice, he rarely needed it living among the fireflies.

"What do you want?" Yurio demanded cautiously.

Otabek paused, he was only investing the rumours of the cursed forest.

"Nothing, I am merely a traveller wandering through. I'm known as Otabek." The knight confessed.

The fairy looked at him, he did not seem to be lying but Yurio was still distrustful.

"How do I know you're not lying. . . I've lived among your kind, I know of your cruelty." Yurio said.

"I'm not like others; I try to stay on the move as much as I can, avoiding them." Otabek said glancing at his horse.

There was a pause between the pair, both outcasts in their own way.

"May I see you properly?" Otabek asked. The fairy seemed unsure. "I promise I won't tell anyone you're here."

Yurio looked around his home and nodded. What was the harm?

Suddenly the tree was lit with hundreds of fireflies.

Yurio slowly emerged through the doorway, his red, pink, black fiery wings fluttering like a newly hatched butterfly.

Otabek stared at the creature before him.

"Call me Yurio, people don't come to these forests." Yurio stated coldly.

He was as curious as the knight before him.

"There's a rumour these forests are cursed." Otabek explained.

Yurio smiled to himself, how the fireflies spread rumours for him.

"Why do you travel here?" The mesmerising fairy asked.

"I search for adventure where I can find it and a cursed forest is hardly a challenge." Otabek explained.

"You lied to me." Yurio said flying further away from the knight.

Otabek paused, Yurio had a point. "I didn't want you to fear me." Otabek said "I honestly won't tell anyone . . . they would be too dumb to believe it anyway."

Yurio smiled at the final part, finally someone who speaks his language.

He flew closer and inspected the knife playing with his armour. Otabek smiled and stayed as still as he could. Yurio looked at his reflection in the knight's shiny breastplate; mesmerised by his own reflection.

"Why do you wear this?" the blonde asked.

"To protect myself." Otabek said.

Yurio nodded, "Isn't it heavy?" he asked curiously.

Otabek nodded, "A bit." He said with a slight smile. "Did you make up the curse?"

"The lie protects me." Yurio defended.

"How do you live out here? What do you eat?" Otabek asked.

"I've learnt to survive."

Otabek nodded. "So there is no curse?" He asked.

Yurio shook his head, proudly.

Otabek sighed and sat down on a nearby rock. His horse came over and Otabek stroke it's nose. Yurio lay on a tree branch, his wings folding in as he lay his head against his folded arms.

"What will you do now?" Yurio asked.

Otabek jumped and looked up, forgetting where he was. "I guess I'll have to find a new adventure." He said smiling sadly.

Otabek stood up and got onto his horse.

"Otabek?" Yurio asked.

"hmmm." The dark haired knight said.

Yurio smiled and flew down, with cold eyes he looked at the knight. "Tell no one that I'm here. My existence must remain secret."

Otabek nodded and smiled. "Keep it secret, keep it safe." He said, stroking his hand across Yurio's pale cheek.

Yurio pulled away and blushed, touching his cheek.

Otabek laughed.

Yurio looked aggressively at the knight; he flew forward and gently poked Otabek's cheek. "I hope you find a new adventure."

Otabek nodded and smiled.

Yurio watched as the knight rode off in the forest. The fairy sighed with relief, but also unexplainable sadness, and flew back into his home. He called the fireflies all around and told them to follow the knight and keep him updated on his location.

Yurio didn't like people but somehow . . . this knight was different. He felt that Otabek was something worth caring about.


	2. Return to The Cursed Forest

Yurio, the Fairy of Russia, curled up in his home, the lights were out and he was ready for sleep, his long hair was curled around him like a halo. That night Yurio dreamed of a knight who had once passed through his forests, a man he had not seen for a few years, Otabek . . .

Otabek was in trouble, fighting against a huge fat Japanese pig, a monster. He slay the beast with his sword but was greatly injured. Holding his side he pulled off his red cloak and fashioned a make shift bandage. He staggered forward and slowly pulled himself onto his horse and rode away . . .

He was going towards forests he had been only once before . . .

Yurio awoke, his eyes wide with fear. Otabek was in trouble and he knew it. He had to save him!

Yurio flew out followed by a trail of fireflies, he had to find his knight.

"Find his location," he asked the fireflies.

The fireflies flew away leaving the lonely forest fairy in darkness. Yurio took a deep breath, his mind on the handsome knight.

Yurio's fiery wings lit up like candle light. The eyes of a soldier searched for his fallen comrade.

He searched for hours and neared the edge of his domain; he saw the town glowing in the distance. He spit on the ground, the pain of a long forgotten memory still strong in his mind! But Yurio was stronger now; he did not need humans, only one.

The world was filled with light as the fireflies returned to Yurio. He knew that they had found him.

Yurio followed them without a word, their silent connection stronger than anything.

Back at his tree top home, at the bottom of the tree lay his fallen knight.

Yurio knelt beside him and gently poked his cheek.

"Otabek?" he asked.

The knights eyes opened and he looked at the beautiful fairy before him. He put a hand to stroke Yurio's face but winced with pain and put a hand over his wound.

"Yurio, you remember?" Otabek asked "Your hair has grown long." He commented

Yurio looked at his long blond hair, now mid torso. He nodded.

Otabek winced again. "I had to find you. I never told anyone, I didn't want to." He said.

"Don't talk Otabek, save your energy." Yurio said.

Otabek took Yurio's hand and geld it tight.

"Let me save you!" Yurio begged.

"You don't have to . . ." Otabek whispered weakly.

"I want to." Yurio smiled, a slight blush in his cheek.

Otabek nodded.

Yurio took a deep breath, he knew what he had to do. It might cost him half of his magic . . . But anything was worth to save his fallen knight.

Otabek let Yurio remove his bandage and breast plate armour. Yurio then sang a song. The sweetest melody the knight had ever heard.

As the melody rang out the fireflies began dancing along, a circle of protection, almost guarding them as the Fairy of Russia performed his most powerful spell.

The song ended and Otabek's hand fell from his.

Yurio watched, not daring to breath. He didn't want to think the worst.

A moment that felt like an eternity passed and Yurio watched as Otabek's ribcage moved up and down.

He breathed in and out alongside the knight, smiling.

Otabek opened his eyes and sat up, he looked down at the rip in his tunic. He looked into the rip and felt a scar, a constant reminded of Yurio's kindness.

Otabek hugged Yurio and suddenly pushed him away. Yurio's wings started burning away. It was like watching paper burn.

Yurio looked sadly at the knight. "It's the price you have to pay for using a spell so powerful." He explained.

The last of Yurio's wing disappeared onto the forest floor. Otabek hugged Yurio holding him close. He was so grateful to be alive, but what this fairy had done for him was worth so much more than his mortal life.

"Yurio? If I'd have known . . ." Otabek began.

"Any sacrifice was worth seeing you alive." Yurio stated.

Otabek blushed and smiled. He brushed Yurio's cheeks and kissed his lips.

"I searched the whole world over, but my biggest adventure was right here with you Yurio." Otabek said.

"I don't like people . . . Only one. Otabek, stay with me forever." Yurio requested.

"Promise." Otabek said poking Yurio's cheek.

Yurio blushed and kissed his boyfriend.

. . . . .

A few days passed and Yurio and Otabek built Yurio's home to be even bigger, adding ladders as neither of them could fly. They also spread rumours of Otabek's death to protect their new life together.

After a week, Yurio started feeling strange curled into his shining knight. He suddenly felt the need to be alone.

Yurio crawled away and climbed down the ladder, he walked into the forest and found a cave in a small clearing, sleeping under a canopy of stars he slept.

Otabek awoke and found his fairy prince missing. He looked around and tried asking the fireflies.

He searched through the forest on his horse.

"Yurio!" he called over and over.

Then he saw it, a bright glow in the distance. He looked up in the clearing and saw Yurio, flying!

His wings had grown back. Yurio smiled. His now white wings shimmered with pale pink and pale grey.

He flew forward and picked up Otabek, they span through the air holding each other.

Yurio placed them down on the ground and Otabek picked Yuri up and placed him on the back of his horse.

Otabek jumped on and Yurio held onto his knight, happy to be able to fly again.

And from that day forward the Fairy of Russia lived happily ever after with his Knight in shining armour as his loving companion.


End file.
